A Wonderful Surprise
by crimsonnette
Summary: RONHERMIONE! When Hermione is really hurt after Malfoy Manor, Ron realizes that he must tell her he loves her before he loses his chance. He swears on Merlins Pants that he'll do it when she wakes up, but will he? lots of fluff some DH spoiles
1. Relief

**A/N: Ok, first HP fanfic. It's a little twoshot on Hermione's recovery after Malfoy Manor, with tons of fluff (especially in the 2****nd**** chapter!) please review! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, Merlin's Pants!!!! I don't own Harry Potter. How tragic!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Relief**

"I 'ave great neews! 'Ermione 'ill be alright!" Fleur told a weary looking group. A very relieved sigh flew through the room upon the news. The terrible events last night at Malfoy Manor had paid a great toll on everyone; Hermione however had been hurt far worse than the others.

As she was being tortured, her horrible screams Harry and Ron heard sent physical pain to Ron, especially since he couldn't save her sooner. So when Fleur announced that Hermione was going to be alright, Ron felt as though he could pass out with relief.

He had stood by Hermione's side all night, never looking away from her. She looked so vulnerable, so _broken_. Fleur had been quite unsure whether or not she would make it through the night. The entire time Ron had sat next to Hermione he had been holding her hand and whispering "Every thing will be alright", although he felt uncertain whether he was right. So many thoughts ran through his head while she slept on…

"_I'm so horrible, this is all my fault. If only I had saved her sooner!. If only I had forced them to take me instead, to torture me! I would give anything, ANYTHING if I could have just helped her. It's all, completely my fault. Now Dobby's dead, and Hermione…my 'Mione is..._

" _I never got to tell her how much I love her. I could never get over my stupid pride, or cowardness. If I had, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess…"_

Ron had only left Hermione's side when Fleur kicked him out this morning so she could check her condition and he could eat breakfast. Now that Ron didn't feel so heartbroken, he could eat a good meal.

"Ron, you don't have to stuff your face! You heard Fleur, she's going to be just fine" Harry smirked at Ron.

"I know, but…I can't wait for her to wake up so that…so I can…" Ron trailed off.

"So that you can tell her you love her and finally get together?" asked an eerily honest Luna. She hadn't been making fun of him, or being sarcastic, but Ron thought that would have been better instead of her uncanny habit of telling the outmost truth.

The occupants at the table snickered, and Ron blushed furiously. Finally Bill said "You know, Ron, Luna's right. You saw how close Hermione came to…well, dying." Ron's stomach dropped at the word. "That's how war goes."

"He's right, mate. When she wakes up, you've got to tell her. I mean, it's obvious she likes, well, loves, you too. What've you got to lose? You may not get another chance…" Harry said.

"I s'pose you're right, Harry. I got to tell her! As soon as she wakes up, I swear on Merlin's pants that I'll do it!"

A few moments of silence past as everyone ate their breakfast (Ron had slowed down considerably). After a while, Fleur said "I 'xpect that within 'wo or three days, 'Ermione will wake up. She may, 'owever, be conscious off and on, but probally not too much. She 'ill need 'er bedrest, and probally not be able to walk for a few more…" She looked toward the stairs, stunned, then exclaimed, "Oh, my word, "ERMIONE?????

……………………………………………………...

**A/N: oooooooohhhhhh bet'cha didn't see that coming!!!! What happened??? Will Ron tell Hermione? Or will he SHOW her…oooooh cliffhanger!**

**JUST SO U KNOW….2****nd**** chapters written! But I'm not gonna post it till I get reviews!**

**Muhahahaahahahaha!**

**kurtle **


	2. The Surprise

**A/N: Ok well I'm getting a lot of hits, but hardly any reviews! I'm guessing not many people like this piece. So this chapter is really just for those few who asked for it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

As Hermione kept falling in and out of consciousness throughout the night, she couldn't quite remember where, or who, she was. When she did "awaken", she was so exhausted she couldn't open her eyes, let alone speak. She felt so dazed; she usually fell back asleep quickly.

Yet however clogged her senses were, she always felt someone gripping her hand. A rough, large hand embraced hers in his as though gripping it harder would wake her up sooner. But when Hermione woke up in the morning, however, she noticed his hand was gone. By now she had realized it was Ron who stayed by her side all night, yet, now he had vanished.

Instead, Fleur (so Hermione presumed) was dancing about the room, checking on Hermione's condition. After many moments of poking and prodding and changing Hermione's bandages, she left the room with a happy sigh.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, and finally got herself to wake up for real. She felt as though she were trying o get herself out of a well; it was very difficult for her to get herself up, especially with all the memories of being tortured last night flooding back to her. Eventually, though, she got herself propped up against some pillows.

She felt as though she had been hit by a bus. Her head started spinning when she tried to sit up in her bed, and as she lay back down she knew she shouldn't be getting out of bed for several days. But one thing in the back of her mind kept pushing her to get up and go downstairs: Ron.

She had come so close to being killed last night, she knew the same might eventually happen to Ron (she shuddered at the thought). She had to get over the fact he may not like her the same way and tell him already about how she loved him.

So with a burst of energy from thinking about Ron, she sat up again, letting the wooziness drift away. Next, she stood up. Her head spun again, and her legs were hurt so much she couldn't put much weight on them. She collapsed on the floor.

_Ron, Ron, I must go see him. _Hermione kept telling herself. She pulled herself with much force onto the bed again, feeling very exhausted from using so much energy. Yet she knew she had to go downstairs. She flattened her hair out best she could, then tried to stand again.

This time, she leaned against the wall, putting most of her weight there instead of her feet. That was a little better, but still very uncomfortable. She made her way to the door, and made her way out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The trip downstairs seemed exceedingly long to Hermione. She could hardly go a few steps without taking a break. When she reached the stairs, she could hear people downstairs eating breakfast. Although she couldn't make out the words exactly, she definitely heard Ron's voice. He sounded excited about something…

She glanced down the stairs. It seemed as though they went straight for awhile, and then turned into the kitchen where everyone sounded like they were eating. With only Ron on her mind, Hermione put her foot on the first step. Her foot hurt like heck, but she knew that waiting in the foot of the stairs was her Ron. So with much effort, she stepped her left foot alongside the right one.

One by one she went down the stairs. When she reached the last part looking into kitchen, he felt her heart swell: Harry, her best friend, was there and appeared to be fine, Next to him was Luna and Dean, Bill, Fleur and…Ron.

Hermione heard Fleur say something about her not waking up for a few more days. Hermione almost laughed, but didn't get the chance to before Fleur screeched: "ERMIONE???"

Ron whipped his head around and met Hermione's eyes. A great huge grin spread across his face, replacing the shocked expression he wore before. Hermione inched her way to the middle of the room, although there was no wall. Fleur immediately began to protest, but Bill shushed her by placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Ignoring all the shouts of "We're glad you're better, Hermione", Ron jumped up and ran to her. Without any warning whatsoever, He grabber her face and kissed her full on the mouth.

Hermione was shocked about how gentle Ron was. He wrapped his arms around her waist to help her stand, and she snaked her arms around his neck to hold him closer. Six years of untold love were poured into the one kiss, and nether one wanted it to ever end.

Fleur shouted, "Ok, enouff you two! 'Ermione needs her rest, she s'ould be 'ac in bed!"

Finally breaking the kiss, Ron pulled back to look in Hermione's eyes. She was very pale, no doubt from her long walk down here, and she looked as though she was about to pass out (though that was from their kiss).

"I'm so glad you came down to see me." Ron said.

Hermione replied with "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

They leaned in for another kiss, but Fleur stopped them. "'Ow you must go back to bed, 'Ermione!!!"

Ron smiled down at Hermione, finally HIS 'Mione, and swept her in a way much like a groom does to his bride, and carried her back upstairs.

**END**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**So, was the ending ok???? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: OK, this was going to be a two-shot, but I decided to show what happens when Ron and Hermione were finally alone…so next is the FINAL chapter….enjoy!**


	3. In Continuation

**A/N: This REALLY is the last chapter! I really hope my readers like this!!! PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, if I were JK I would have put this in the book!!!!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ron looked down at the small being in his arms. Grinning with pride, love, and a bit of bewilderment, he gently carried Hermione up the stairs. "_She loves me…she LOVES me!!!!_" was all he could think about. He could go on for ever about how much he loved her….something he planned to tell her eventually. But right now all he could focus on was getting her up the stairs where she could begin her recovery….and her life as his love.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione felt worse than she looked or let on….much worse. Deep down she knew she should have stayed in bed, and that what she did might have hurt her more. But she also knew (not quite as deep down) that the kiss that she had been waiting for six _years_ was completely worth it. Still, she found it hard to keep her eyes open as Ron carefully carried her back to bed. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat pounded loudly in her ear….a sound Hermione loved. She was glad of the reassurance that Ron, Ron her true love, as alive and well and would always be with her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ron reached Hermione's room, and lay her down ever so tenderly on the bed. Her eyes flew open and to his joy, a beautiful smile crossed her face.

"Thanks for bringing me up, Ron", Hermione said in a soft voice. Returning the smile, Ron said "Of course, 'Mione. I'd do _anything_ for you. I'm really glad that you came downstairs….I've been meaning to do that for a long time"….His voice sounded nervous, which Hermione found slightly amusing. _I make him nervous? That's cute._ She thought with a smile.

"Me too, Ron. I love you. I don't know any other way to say it…..I can't think of any words to describe how I feel…."

"What? Hermione, at a loss of words???" Ron laughed. Soon his face grew serious with such adoration in his eyes Hermione could tell Ron knew what she felt.

"I love you too, Hermione. I have since before I can remember….But I do know that what I feel for you can't be expressed in words, only actions" and with that he leaned down and kissed her.

After their second kiss, Hermione left her eyes closed and went to sleep. Ron smiled at his love- his true and only love- and realized at that moment that they would share many more kisses. At that moment, looking down at Hermione, he knew they would get married and live and love together for a long time….

But one step at a time…..Hermione had to get better….

And then the good things would come.


End file.
